veronicamarsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Am God
"I Am God" was the eighteenth episode of the second season of Veronica Mars. Plot squeezes Dick for information about Betina.]]Veronica is losing sleep--and focus--as she is plagued by dreams in which the students killed in the bus crash confront her. She discovers a disturbing drawing on the back of one of the bus' seats, leading her to suspect that the killer drew it. It turns out to be a red herring, however. Veronica also learns that Dick had had a fling with Betina Marone, one of the girls on the bus--and that she was "not a satisfied customer." Dick left her a voicemail that she played for all of the students on the bus. Dick informs her that he gave Betina a gift bag from the Sharks trip. Logan and Wallace are paired together for a physics project that neither is enthusiastic about--until they discover that their success might help Veronica receive a scholarship. has trouble separating her dreaming & waking lives.]] When a large number of students are diagnosed with a medical ailment that gives them the right to postpone school tests and projects, a concerned Principal Clemmons hires Keith to investigate the validity of the claims. He is able to secure proof that the diagnoses are fraudulent, allowing Clemmons to refuse any further abuse, to the considerable consternation of Veronica's primary rival for the Kane Scholarship. Arc significance * Veronica has been reading Meg's e-mails. She finds out that Meg's parents had been trying to set her up with a Neptune High janitor named Lucky. * A flashback to the first time Veronica met Lucky implies that Lucky was involved in torching the community pool. * Keith discovers that bus crash victim Rhonda's family won a $2 million confidential settlement with Woody's Burgers, owned by Woody Goodman. * Veronica is admitted to Stanford, her lifelong dream. * Cervando Esparza hustled a lot of money out of Liam Fitzpatrick and his cousin while playing pool. * Dick Casablancas, Sr. took out an insurance policy on his sons a few days after his marriage to Kendall. Music * "Breathe Me (Four Tet remix)" - Sia * "Down and Dirty" - Michael Mulholland * "One More Time" - Daft Punk * "I Am God" - Wannabes Quotes :Mr. Wu: That's does it. I'm assigning you partners alphabetically. Dick, I think it's a bad idea for you and Mr. Echolls to be working together. :Dick: So bad it's good? :Mr. Wu: No. :Dick: God, I don't know how I'm gonna quit you. Shhh. It's not me; it's Wu. :Veronica: Got something for me? :Keith: Love in my heart. Chili on the stove. Oh, and I ran those financial records. I am a great father. :Keith: I hope to have something you can use very soon. My coat? :Clemmons: Right. It's in the closet. :opens the closet & finds Veronica hiding there; she hands him his coat with a guilty smile :Keith: Yep, that's mine all right. :Mr. Wu: Veronica, I think when you get out in the world a little more, you'll discover that not all well-dressed, articulate, detail-oriented men are gay. Many of them are just... Asian. :Wallace: So, I know why I'm trying to help out Veronica. I want her to get to go to Stanford. Why are you doing it? :Logan: (pause) Not for Veronica :Wallace: Then, why? :Logan: Uh... the spirit of competition. :Wallace: skeptically Yeah. All right. :Keith: Veronica as she wakes up from nightmare Did you watch House of Wax again? You know that Hilton girl gives you nightmares. : Veronica: sarcastically Remind me, why did we break up? : Logan: Well you thought the other guy had greener grass. : Veronica: away : Logan: Or was it something about me being too much man? No wait! It was you. You were too much man. Trivia * This episode had an estimated audience size of 2.07 million US viewers on its first airing.http://www.mediaweek.com/mw/index.jsp *Despite being credited, Teddy Dunn (Duncan), Francis Capra (Weevil), and Tessa Thompson (Jackie) do not appear in this episode. * Paris Hilton is referenced in this episode. She played a Caitlin Ford in the Season One episode "Credit Where Credit's Due". * Veronica taunts Dick with a laptop with "I KNOW WHO YOU DID LAST SUMMER" on the screen. This is a reference to the teen mystery/horror film I Know What You Did Last Summer. The show will reference the movie again in Season Three. References External links * MI.net's Roundtable Review. * Soulful Spike Society's Open Case. * Television Without Pity Recap. Category:Season 2 Episodes